


11 & 12 YEAR OLD ME HAS S I N N E D.

by Stirred_Tea (orphan_account)



Series: MilkTea has only sinned once I promise— [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I am SO sorry if you come across this., blueberry inflation, bursting, i have sinned, puffkiss, water inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stirred_Tea
Summary: If you come across this...I'm so sorry. I don't make this content any more. I made these when I was 11 and 12, and one made earlier this year.The only reason no characters have been named, its because none of you deserve to ✨suffer✨Y'all can scream at me—I deserve it for being an idiot.(Oh yeah a few were made in danganronpa, but dw, 98% of them r ocs so you don't have to suffer through the entire thing lmao)
Series: MilkTea has only sinned once I promise— [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831222
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. hiHIWBJWEFGLUGWJVF

**Author's Note:**

> This one wants to make me ✨every piece of skin off my body✨

“PLEASE??” Arkianna begged the taller male. This was the fifth decline from the edgelord, Gundham. “C’mon, just this once?!” They whined “Please, please, PLEASE?!” Gundham sighed. “Ask me again and I will sacrifice you to the underworld.” He looked at them annoyed. “c’mon , please?? I won’t ask you again!” They were practically dragging him while the poor black haired non-binary kept begging for their life. “I won’t ask you again! PLEASE?! Just take the friggin request!” Arki begged, finally letting go. Gundham was about to say something, but Arkianna said “tHE gReAT gUNdhAm tAnAkA! Yeah yeah shut the hell up with that.” they looked up. 

“Listen, I’ll leave you and your edginess alone if you just try it. I’ve been wondering about fat for a for a fat while now. I want to know if it’s effective or not. So, can you try it for me?” They asked again. “I just want to see yo-” before they finished their sentence, the edgelord grabbed the piece of gum out of their hands, and poppedit in his mouth. Arkianna just had this look on their face, you know that look. That one expression that says “Oh hell yeah” face. They finally got up, and said, “I’ma look this way, tell me if you feel….Weird..” they said as they turned around. So, why did they turn around you ask?n jump on him and stab him in the arm with a pen. They just stood there, doing nothing on the ground, wating. They didn’t get the call yet, but what happened next made Arki wanted to do their happy dance. It was possibly 30 seconds before it kicks in. when they turned around, they didn't expect his WHOLE face to be blue that quickly. and….After that was history.

~Shortcut brought to you by Arki’s depressing love life!~

“Damn! You got large!” Arkianna said.

Gundham didn’t say anything.

“Mind if I-”

“...”

Then, suddenly, the blue breeder starting coming closer to them…

*CRUSH*

The non-Binary was crushed by HIS WEIGHT and THEIR CHEST. “Awe come on! That HAD to be relaxing in some way!” a few seconds later they were off. Gundham as probably complaining and wanting to kill them. “You, Gundham Tanaka, should shut your MOTHERFUCKING MOUTH BEFORE I LEAVE YOU HERE! But I just need to find a juicing room..or I just can prick you with a pin, cause why not?!” They start rolling him, seeing the belt that was on the ground from earlier.


	2. I refuse to properly name these.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was an actual request. Please end my existence.

The ultimate lucky student was just strolling, the killing game was finally never. Then he saw an unmarked water bottle, or was it? It was possibly one of those flavorful waters. Nagito picked it up, it was in the shade. I wonder where it came from and how it got there..BUT..it WOULDN'T hurt to try some.

Alright half of the bottle

Ok all of it. 

Nagito put the bottle in the trash. Then, he sat down in the shade. The water had some sort of flavor, like...A very strong Blueberry flavor, but he loved it. He was just sitting there until...He noticed his wrist changing to a bright violet blueish color. He didn't..Panic. But when he started to swell with blue liquid, well…

The juice is somehow coming from somewhere, but he didn't know where, but that's not the point. The point IS, how can he even stand in this condition? Well, the answer is…

Yah can't. 

Nagito fell, because of the huge amount of weight coming from his gut and his weight of his blueberry-filled ass. But it kept swelling, he didn't know where it'll stop, but it won't be anytime soon. 

Was he, enjoying it? Probably. Will his gut stop swelling with juice? Not anytime soon. 

His head sunk in his round body. Along with his limbs. He might be enjoying this. You can't really tell.

And now he's one sloshey boi. He was a helpless blueberry, like any other blueberry.


	3. When I was too much of a p0ssy to do the actual part lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol plz end me

“A-all of it?”

“Yes.”

“B-but why? Why are you four throwing this huge party when there’s only two guest?!”

Hayakawa, Hashi, Yamamoto, and Arkianna was planning this for a while for Yoshii and Geoniga. It was possibly for something for either framing Hashi for something from a while ago or something. 

“You guys better have a fucking reason to do this..” Geoniga said annoyed. The Ultimate Survivor and Babysitter clearly doesn't want to be here.

“Well...Uh..You see..” Hayakawa started.

“We did this cause..” Yamamoto said

“Well..” Hashi said

“Yoshii you’re too soft and Geoniga you’re a dick so we did this to toughen YOU up and soften YOU up.” Arkianna said. 

“Wow..The most sh-”

“Geo just shut up for a minute please.?”

“Now...Let’s begin..” Arkianna picked up some sort of tea. “Drink up!”

“A-Alright..” Yoshii was about to grab the tea cup, and then Geoniga slapped it out of his hand. 

“Are you out of your fuckin’ mind? They’re trying to poison us!”

“...If you two don’t drink the shit I’ll MAKE YOU.” Arkianna said seriously. 

They both shutted up and drank whatever tea was in there.

They didn’t feel anything. Yet.

“Hey...Has your clothes always been that tight?” Hayakawa asked.

“Hm? OH SHI-”

*We’ll be right back, brought to you by Geoniga’s no chill zone!*

“Oh *Hic* God…” Yoshii mutterd

“Alright, what the fuck did you guys do?!” Geoniga said.

“Just a lil of THIS!” Arkianna grabbed a little bottle from their pocket. It was possibly some sort of weight gain potion, probably got it from Karma.

“W-wait...Did *Hic* Kar- *Hic* Karma gave that to you??” Yoshii asked.

“WHAT THE-” Geoniga started to go to a hiccuping fit.

*We’ll be right back, brought to you by Geoniga’s no chill zone! Again!*

“STOP! I-I think tha-thats enough..” Yoshii said, rubbing his swollen midsection.

“I’m gonna kill- Oh..” 

Hayakawa and Yamamoto started to rub their poor midsections.

Hashi and Arki kept feeding the poor helpless boys, but at least they are getting what they deserve


	4. Throwback when Tsuge was a disgusting Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no <3

Tsuge Yodo, the Ultimate Steampunk, loved to make clockwork, and gears. He was also a paparazzi, and a pervert of Arkianna, and that pissed them off. He always follow her, make so many inappropriate...jesters, that counting them would take forever. They had enough of his shit.

Arkianna stole a syringe from the Nurse's office, and grabbed some blue liquid from Shiroma. 

"Hey Arki~" Tsuge said in a flirty tone. 

"Shut the hell up. Come on. We're going outside." 

"Why?"

"Just come on." 

Yadoishi grabbed his hand and went outside. There were the rest of their classmates (except the ultimate bodybuilder, who died). 

"Why did you pull us out here?" Zaineya Kuminoa asked annoyed. "I was in the middle of summoning a demon!" 

"You'll see.." 

Yadoishi grabbed Tsuge and injected him. Arkianna backed away. 

"Hey Tsuge-kun? Your face is turning.." Yamamoto started.

Yadoishi looked at Yamamoto, and winked. 

Tsuge looked at his hands, and smiled. This is gonna be good. 

Arkianna went in front of him, with their other classmates. 

Tsuge's gut gurgled, and it started to expand. He smiled.

His buttons popped off, hitting a "few" Students. And that "few" Was Arkianna. All the students stepped away from Tsuge from a few feet. Even in a few feet his belt manage to hit Arkianna. Man, their really the magnet for belts and buttons.

"Is he done?" Yadoishi asked, their hear was hurting from all of this. 

"Uh...Sure." Yamamoto said

"What do you mean by sure?"

"I just know!"

"Ok…"

"Awe it's over Arki-chan~?" Tsuge asked 

"Yes. Shut up about it or I'll pop you."


	5. The shortest of them all so the pain will be quick lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhh MilkTea actually trying this time? Doesn't matter lmao

Hashi baked a cake, then there was a sign that says " DO NOT EAT" she walk away, Geoniga walked in the room, looked around, and took the cake. The cake was a chocolate cake, with thick chocolate frosting. Geoniga cutted the first slice, and ate it. He moaned at that mixture of chocolate. Just sugary chocolate.

Then he laid a hand on his gut, was already bloated. But...How? It wasn't even a huge slice to begin with! Oh well..Must him then- wait. He hasn't eaten anything after he grabbed the cake...Yep, still him.. He grabbed the knife again, and cut a bigger slice, he ate that slice. Moaned again. Cut, eat, moan, repeat. His gut was getting fuller by the second. 

"Is this shit poisoned?! No, I'm not dead yet...The creator wouldn't kill me!"

(Oh my god STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL-) 

He kept stuffing his face with cake while his gut swelled up with either air or cake, or liquid. He couldn't tell. 

"....Yamamoto is gonna owe me BIG.." A "high pitched" Voice said. "Damn, I didn't know it'll work that fast.." Hashi said putting a hand on the swelling male's gut. 

"W-what the fuck did you do?!"

"Well...I KNEW you were going to take the cake (he loves anything that's chocolate), so I asked Karma to put some sort of weight gain potion."

"I'll rather be a fucking blueberry then this, how can I get rid of this...WEIGHT??"

"You can't."


	6. hehe zaineya go poof

"Put the thing in your mouth."

"What?!" 

"Just do it"

Yadoishi walked to Zaineya and put the thing in his mouth. They started pumping air in Zain.

After 10 pumps, Zaineya looked like he was bloated. "This is getting pretty weird...Being filled up with air is kind of weird." Zain thought.

After 50 pumps, Zain thought, " A quarter done…" His buttons popped off, hitting Arki, but they didn't flinch at all, but almost fell when his belt smacked their head. 

After 500 pumps, Zain felt like he was going to pop. "I think we're almost finished…" 

After 1,000 pumps, Zaineya kept squirming to tell then that they reached 1,000. Little did he know, they lost count after 500.

"Crap. Lost count. Maybe 32 more pumps?" Yadoishi thought. 

About 1,032 pumps were done, Zaineya yelled, "OK OK STOP I'M ABOUT TO BURST!" 

"Oh?" 

"YES!"

Arki went up to him, he was 6x as much as them. 

"How do you keep an occult member?"

"Wait what?!"


	7. I'm not done with my spam yet

Hashi Doi had a bakery Stand for her goods. She would ask for anyone if they liked to have any. They would always take one, however, it they refuse, Hashi would just beg until they gave in. And then they'll won't come in the next day…

Zaineya decided to get something from her stand. Big mistake. 

"Hey Zain! What'll you have?" Hashi asked. 

"Hm...something blueberry." He said.

"Oh! Cupcake? Muffin? Pie? Or even a slice of cake?" She asked sweetly? 

"Pie's good." 

"Alright!" 

She gave him the pie.

Later that day he came into the old house that Karma lived next to all of the apartments to talk to Yadoishi about things like school and such. 

"What you have there?" Arki has asked.

"Some pie that I brought." Zaineya said, as he was finishing the pie off. "I'm going to the attic." He said, going up the old stairs. 

Once he reached up to the attic, he sat down In a corner. He tried to fall asleep, but…

He felt...fuller than before. 

He tried to ignore the feeling, sitting down and trying to relax, but he kept getting hit by something in his stomach. His gut was hitting his thighs and legs. 

He tried to stand up, but the massive amount of weight pinned him down on the floor. 

Yadoishi was in the living room with Karma,   
helping her with their homework. 

"Done! Hey where's Zain?" 

"He's in the attic. He's been there for a while.."

The old floor of Karma's attic were creaking more and more. Some of it started to break apart despite being that old. Zaineya was panicking as the floor kept breaking apart, and then…

*CRASH!*

"The fuck was that..?!" Yadoishi asked. 

The two ran to where the crash came from.

"Goddammit Zain!"


	8. 4 IN 1 BECAUSE FUCK THAT

Geoniga Fuya is the ultimate Survivor. He knows everything about survival in the woods & forest. It was another day in the woods, Geoniga looked for some berries. He found the biggest blueberry he's ever found! 

Geoniga looked at it. It might kill him! But it's a blueberry! What's it gonna do to him?! Besides, it's not poisonous. 

He bit into the blueberry, tasting the juice along with it. It was very sweet for a blueberry. He whipped his face off with the juice, but…

Why were his hands a light blue color? 

That was confusing enough, but he just tried to wash them off from the nearest lake.But it wouldn't come off! 

He was more confused than ever! Why wouldn't it off?! His gut made a low gurgle, and started to expand. 

"H-HUH?!" Geoniga yelled, why was he expande?! He backed away from the lake and felt his expanding gut, how did this happen? It's a blueberry! It's harmless! 

Suddenly, he felt something leaking out of him. He got scared for a second, but then he looked down. Oh. It's just the juice leaking out of him. 

He didn't exactly expect that. 

The juice was seeping into the lake, making it a bright blue. 

He was finally done, but the thorns on the thron bush were stabbing hid sides.

Oh boy. This will be messy...  
~~~  
the machine whizzed, and buzzed. something dropped. 

"and wallah!" Shiroma said as she took out the small cube that was spat out of the machine. 

"that's all?!" Geoniga said, and rolled his eyes. he doesn't seem to find whatever Shiroma was showing amusing. 

"'that's all?!' do you even KNOW what this is?" she ask, still holding the cream-colored cube. 

"by gum it's gum!" Zaineya Kumino said, getting a closer look at the cream-colored cube. 

"yes it is my love~!" Shiroma said, as she kept holding the cream-colored cube like gum.   
"it's the most amazing gum in the whole world!" 

"what's so fab about it?" he asked.

"this gum has a whole 3-course dinner..!" 

"BULL!" Tusge yelled. 

"no, roast beef, but it's not quite ready yet." she said, still holding the gum in her hand.

Zaineya really wanted to eat that gum, so without hesitation, he grabbed the gum out of her hands, and started to unwrap it.

"oh! wanting to take a risk?" Shiroma asked. 

zaineya popped the gum in his mouth. he chewed it. "holy shit! this is amazing! tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!" 

shiroma smiled and clapped her hands together, meaning it is working so far. 

Arkianna looked around, she knew this wasn't going well. 

"The next course is coming up! roast beef with a baked potato! even though I don't really like baked potatoes, this tastes amazing!" 

Geoniga gave a small chuckle. "what's for dessert?" 

"dessert? Blueberry pie and ice cream!" Zaineya said, still chewing the gum, not noticing the change of his face. 

"Hey Zaineya? you got something on your face." Ark said, but it wasn't something, it was something else. something MUCH worse. 

"hm?" he tilted his head, still chewing. the purple tint spread all over his body. one look at his hand, and he gasped. 

"what the fuck?! why is my hand purple?!" he yelled, jumping back a bit. 

"that's something I cannot tell!" Shiroma smiled. 

there was a small groan from his abdomen. he held his stomach in pain. "nghm..why does my stomach hurt..?"

suddenly his middle started to expand. "the FUCK?!" He yelled, grabbing his said expanding middle. 

shiroma smiled during the whole entire time. 

the belt he was wearing got too tight so it started to strain, "Mhmm...Too tight…"then, the belt popped out with a loud SNAP.

everyone who was near him, backed away. 

his limbs started to sink into his ballooning body. 

"..?!" 

buttons started to pop off his body with a loud BANG.

he seemed to stop. 

He was pretty huge, and was flapping his "arms".

Shiroma walked up to him, pushed him lightly, that did the trick. he slowly rolled over, so she had to walk to him on the other side. 

"this is a less for you for possessing me." she flicked at him. he flinched. 

"alright everyone! I think school hours ended!" she said, and everyone else left, but Arkianna looked at him, feeling a little pity for him, she walked back to him and felt his bloated middle.

"Mph?!"

she felt it again, giving it a few squishes. 

"s-stop that!" he muffled

"...how about no? this is basically karma..I'll ask Karma if she can juice you.." she said, looking at karma.

"well...He DID possess Shiroma. so..ugh.. FINE." she groaned.   
~~~  
Tsukino Kiyohisa was the Ultimate Formater, he makes cloth and tuxedos and such. Hayakawa decided to send him tea to him. Tsukino looked at it then drank it. He liked it. He put the teacup down. 

Tsukino looked in the mirror, huh...that's weird….he had a small dot on his face. He shook it off, but it was spreading? He didn't get it, but was panicking a little bit. He heard a small gurgle from his gut. It started to expand out. 

Now he's really panicking. His button hit the mirror he was looking at. Tsukino looked down, his gut was 6x larger than him.

He fell, and watched his gut expand with juice. He felt his gut expand under his hand. It felt good, but weird at the same time. He kept flapping his hands, for no reason at all. He didn't know how long it'll end.

He felt his body hit the walls in his dorm. His head sunk into his body and hit the ceiling with his head. Tsuge opened Tsukino's door, and was met with Tsukino's blue body. 

"The FUCK happened Tsukino?!"   
~~~  
"Why did you order so much-" Before he finished his sentence, they shoved a garlic knot in Zaineya's mouth. He swallowed it.

"Because it's not fair that you're so thin!" Yadoishi said, shoving another knot in his mouth. He chewed that one and swallow a little quicker. He wiped the crumbs off his face.

"First slice?" They asked.

He shrugged. Yadoishi grabbed the first slice and held it to his mouth. He bit into it, chewed it, and swallowed. That repeated until the first one was finished.

"I don't need your help anymore. I think can handle it." Zaineya said, smiling. Within that, he ate the other 4 slices faster than with yadoishi's help. 

"Oof, so full.." Zaineya put a hand on his swollen gut.

"But you're not done yet!" Yadoishi said, grabbing another knot and shoved it in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed. After a while of garlic knots, Zaineya was getting thirsty.

"I'm kind of thirsty…" Zain said rubbing his gut. 

"Oh?" Yadoishi grabbed a two liter bottle of Ginger ale and unscrewed the cap. 

They tipped the bottle in his mouth, and he started to drink it. His gut kept swelling with the soda. 

The bottle was Finally empty, and Zaineya started to rub his aching stomach. 

"Need help?" Yadoishi started to rub his stomach. 

"O-oh..T-t-thanks…"


	9. FUCK I FORGOT ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aye we 👩 got ♂👍 the 👩 accent challenge 😱😱 south west missouri 417 *inaudible*🩸 💯❗❗ ight 🅱 numba one we 👤👥 got 💰🍸 bêAnïn number 📲 two 🎄💏 we 👧👧 got eËe 🅾🚨 numba three 💁🕛 we 👧 got 🍸 ėUhĕ 😯😋 numba four 👏 we got bêeẗ 🅱💰 numba five 🕔 we 🏃👥 got 🍸🤢 mḿḦMmH 🤦 numba six we 👵👤 got čHíe

"This is my new invention! This is the course dinner gum! It has tomato soup, roast beef, and blueberry pie! Neat Hun?" Shiroma said, all of the 79th classmates were amused, even Arkianna for a change. 

"Now, I want a volunteer to taste this gum!" Shiroma said smiling. Ozaki raised his hand. 

"Ozaki? Is that your name?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" He started to walk up to the classroom. Everyone was staring at him. All the attention was finally on him. Well that's what he thought it was. 

"Just pop this in your mouth and tell me what you think!" She smiled. 

Ozaki did what he was told. He popped the strip of gum in his mouth. Wow! Shiroma didn't lie about the taste! Tomato soup! It was hot and creamy and was running down his throat! Like it actually would! 

The next course was coming up, Roast beef and a baked potato! He didn't have a baked potato or roast beef in a while. It was...Too good to even describe it! It was just so good!

"Oi frat boy! What's for dessert?" Yadoishi asked. 

"Dessert? Blueberry pie and ice cream! It's delicious!" Ozaki said, smiling, without realizing that his face was turned a bright blue.

"Uhh..Ozaki...your face is kind of…" Zaineya Kumino said looking away.

"What?" Ozaki asked, still chewing the gum. 

"Shiroma-chan, what did you do to him?!" Yamamoto asked

The whole front row backed away their chair and desk away from Ozaki.

Shiroma smiled at the expanding boy. 

It took Ozaki a few seconds to realize what's happening to him.

"S-SHIROMA! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Ozaki yelled. His swelling gut was pretty much pushing all of the students desks. All the other ultimates students were on the other ultimates were at.the other side of the classroom. Arkianna was knocked out after a few buttons and two straps hit them.

"How long would this end?" Ozaki asked

"It'll end now."

Ozaki stopped expanding.

"What is he?" 

"Is he some type of berry?"

"He's a blueberry." Yadoishi got up. 

"Nothing less, Shiroma Name, you'll explain to the principal why you turn one of my students into a blueberry!" The teacher scolded her. 

Shiroma just smiled and walked away.


	10. Apperently these tie together sO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's me 🙀 Baby Kata👶🍼I have 🤩 a huge diarrhea 💩🥳🚽 If you fart 🤭💨like you don't care😜😩 Raise your bog rolls🧻😉 in the air🎐🎐 When you 💃🕺take a comfort stop🛑🚽 You feel like you reach the top😌🥰🔝🏆 Choco 🍫balls are gonna pop🤯😲 It's the sound 🔊 of the sound of the big flop💦🤤 Every poop is so fantastic💩🥳🤩 Every poop is so terrific🤪💩🤗Everybody look 🧐 at me😸😸I'm makin'😩 a big poopy💩✨🧻🚽Let me show 🎉 you magic tricks 🎩🔮✨Brown monkey 🙈🐒 does gymnastics 🤸♂️🥍Tiny turds 🤪💩 or massive bricks 🔨🧱👃I like 😋to share my poop pics💩📱🤳📷 Every poop is so fantastic💩🥳🤩 Every poop is so terrific🤪💩🤗 Are you ready for action?🤔😲🎬 It's time ⏰ to release 😌 the Kraken🐙😨 Come on🤪👯👯♂️!, drop it now!💦🚽

Hope’s Peak Academy. Where a few selected people are chosen and go to this high school. *Mostly* Everyone is nice. 36 cookies in the cookieworld were chosen to go to Hope’s Peak Academy. 

Peppermint decided to take Vampire for a walk because he couldn't stop thinking about his sister and what happened to her. Or so he thinks of what happened to her. The only reason Peppermint volunteered is because of two things, Yogurt Cream, and his ‘tantrums’. 

They both walked out of the school to the fountain, where it was covered in all bushes. Most of them were roses and some were unknown flowers neither of them knew about. Most of the plants belonged to Herb, the Ultimate Gardener. 

“Do you remember what happened to her at least?” Peppermint tried to help, but it was rather useless at this point. Vampire was a MESS. 

“To be honest, I don’t even know anymore…” His expression dropped. 

Peppermint sighed. “I’ll take a walk to see if something will make you feel better.” and they were gone. Vampire slinked there still on the side of the fountain. 

Peppermint walked around the ‘maze’ where the fountain was in the middle of. Their eyes glanced at a bush that wasn't covered in flowers, but rather in blue spheres. Peppermint took a closer look at them, and then plucked one-off. Wow! These were the biggest blueberries that they’ve ever seen! Since they can’t drink yet (especially Vampire.) they thought this would be a substitute for them! They ran back to Vampire who looked like he was just done having his 10th pity party. 

“Hey! Look what I found! These huge berries I found while walking around the maze! I think it’ll be a great sub--” 

Before they even finished their sentence, Vampire grabbed the berry out of their hands and ate it.  
“..Or grab it out of my hands. That works too..But there’s more somewhere near the greenhouse!”

They both walked to the new discovery Peppermint found. When they reached the bush, Vampire took no time to devour the tangy berries. Peppermint watched the male devour the blueberries. But something was off. Was it just the, or was Vampire’s uniform straining? Well, he WAS just shoving the berries down his throat for about 5 minutes. 

No...It’s something else. They cocked their head towards Vampire and saw his entire figure, In a shade of violet. 

Peppermint tried their best to tell Vampire that his whole face was violet. “Hey Vampire..? You might want to stop--”

Peppermint noticed that 90% of the bush was GONE. And Vampire noticed it too. He stopped to look at the smaller student and they finally got the courage to say it. 

“Vampire...Your whole fucking face is blue.” 

Well, it wasn't in the nicest term to say it in, but it was true... His whole frame was all violet. Even though his middle was ‘taunt’ from eating all those berries, something else was happening. It was expanding?! And faster than usual. Within the fact that Vampire is about 99% of the bush, and who can blame him? It was probably stress eating.

"Let's get you back in the building…" Peppermint shoved Vampire back in the building, but the problem is…

He couldn't fit.

"DAMMIT..! You're too fat..!" Peppermint continued to push him, but with every effort, he got bigger, but not through. Their clothes are stained because of the leaked juice that spewed from Vampire's man tits. It wasn't exploding with juice, but spilling-ish. 

"Dammit vampire your juice is staining my ch--"

A trickle of juice spilled down their hair. 

"Bloody hell..?!" They touched the blue liquid. "I don't even want to taste it...CMON VAMPIRE JUST GO THROUGH THE FUCKING DOOR!" 

He didn't even respond. Peppermint sighed and continued to try and get vampire through. 

"What the actual shit peppermint..?! Does it actually take almost 2 hours worth of 3 classes, t--" The voice immediately stopped to see Peppermint trying to shove SOMETHING inside the school. 

"Peppermint what the fuck are you doing?!" 

"SHUT UP YOGURT AND JUST HELP ME!" 

They both tried to shove Vampire in the school, But it was no use anyway.

"Why the hell are you so soaked in...Juice..?"

"Vampire.."

"Va--" Before they even got a response, Peppermint then said, 

"Wait. Go to the front. Well just push him out there. There's no point of pushing him IN the building if he's not budging.."

So they basically wasted their whole lunch period going AROUND the school just to go to the entrance and push vamp out from THERE. 

"Ha! got juice all over your uniform!" Peppermint teased. At this point the juice both soaked Vampire, Peppermint, AMD Yogurt, But mostly vampire. 

"Oh, fu--" of course, The spoiled bitch got a mouth-full taste of blueberry juice. The idiot actually SWALLOWED it. 

"..You ok..?" 

"...Why the fuck does it taste so good…?" 

"Wha--" 

Before peppermint even commented on him, Yogurt cupped his hands where the juice was coming from and drank it. 

Peppermint looked up at the vampire, He has been rather really quiet since the 3rd period to 6th period, well except little moans and muffles. and they CERTAINLY didn't comment on why the hell Yogurt would drink vampire's Blueberry juice. 

When he pulled away, a little groan came from his middle. "What the fuck..?!" His middle started to swell outward. "Oh um…"

He turned to peppermint. "Is this supposed to ha--AGH!" Yogurt immediately yelped as his belt popped out when Peppermint got slapped with it. 

"Well ouch dammit!" They held their eye, annoyed. 

"I-is this supposed to happen…?!" Yogurt finally stammered, a little worried. 

"Well you dumbass, I think the juice is contagious…" Peppermint said. 

"Then how are YOU not bloating up?! You were there longer than me!"

"mmmgm.."  
"Probably because I didn't SHOVE any of it down my throat..!" Peppermint almost yelled. "Now umm...Go outside before you get too big." Yogurt sort of nodded. 

Peppermint was drenched in blueberry juice at this point. They still wondered how vampire hadn't popped yet.

"You guys are still he--AAH!" A voice called but slipped on the remaining blueberry juice that was on the floor. "What is thi-" It said again while looking up. "Peppermint?! what happened?!" 

Peppermint looked up at Herb, and their heart dropped. 

"Well uhm..Let me explain.." Peppermint walked up to Herb, avoiding slipping on the juice. They were already drenched in it, including their cyan hair. 

After explaining it to Herb, Herb nodded in disappointment. "Dammit...Why did I plant the wron--"

And to add insult to injury, the principal ran in, slipped on the blueberry juice, and demanded why the fuck was both Vampire and Yogurt blueberries, Peppermint was drenched in it, and why the entrance, stairs, and the ground drenched in blueberry juice. 

"Well, Uhm…" Peppermint tried to explain what happened, the principal nodded, and sighed. 

"You can go home Peppermint." He sighed as peppermint finally left the school, and grabbed Herb's wrist. "Herb and I will have a LONG conversation after we Uhm...Juice them, and then we'll have a three on one conversation about...What happened!" Then the principal pulled Herb into his office.

…

The next day, peppermint noticed that the juice was cleaned up, but the grass was stained with a sickly blue color. They noticed Herb and Yogurt weren't there but saw Vampire in the guidance counselor. 

"Oh, peppermint!" One of the other cookies that weren't in their class came up to them. "Herb was suspended, but I don't know how long, but Yogurt got 2 weeks of after school detention..!" The cookie said, speaking faster than usual.

"Well, thanks." Peppermint shrugged. "My uniform jacket is still stained with blueberry juice…" Peppermint shrugged again. "Well, I have to go to class…" Peppermint walked away from the cookie. "See you!"   
~~~  
"So yogurt….Why'd you bring me here..?" Herb asked the other male. 

"Well peasant..Uhm…" Yogurt stated, walking behind him, hose in hand.

"...?" Herb was confused, until he felt something cold. "Eek..!" 

Yogurt turned on the thingy that was connected to the hose, water suddenly was pumping into Herb. Yogurt smiled. 

"What the..?!" Herb though, but felt something fill in his middle. He looked down, and saw his midriff expand rapidly. Buttons popping off one by one, exposing his said expanding middle.

"We'll just say this is a lesson to NOT plant berry-filling Berry bushes..!" 

"wha-- Oh…" Herb's midriff was getting more heavily, until he fell. his glut still expanded rapidly. His limbs sunk in his middle, his tits started to leak with water, it was rather slow instead of exploding with water. 

Yogurt decided to stop the water, but accidentally broke it. He shrugged, because Herb basically deserved it for turning him into a blueberry along with Vampire.

Herb started to expand even faster, his tits started to leak faster, his head sank into his round body. Yogurt panicked a bit, and ripped the hose out Herb and threw it to the side. 

He also climbed up to Herb to get face to face with him. 

"This is a lesson learned for turning me to a fucking blueberry you weed bitch." He flicked at him, and smiled evilly. Herb flinched and the only thing he could do/say was muffle. 

Peppermint was taking a stroll In the city garden fountain, their hair was still a dark blue, just the ends, because they've been washing their hair for 3 days straight, and nothing, Finally, they gave up on it and decided to roll with it. That's been explaining why they've been getting so many compliments from both passing students and their own classmates from the past 2 days. 

When they saw a blob and what seemed to be Yogurt Cream on top of it.

"Hey Yog--" Peppermint stopped, and looked at the blob. "What the fuck is that..??" Peppermint tilted their head, completely pissed but confused. 

"O-OH Peppermint!" Yogurt fell off from Peppermint's small outburst. "Well uhm...It's totally not what it l--" Yogurt was cut off due to Peppermint knocking them out. 

Yogurt slowly opened his eyes, to see a hose in his mouth, his arms and legs were tied down to a chair that Peppermint found outside. "mph?!" 

"Shh…" Peppermint shushed the 'Older' (Once again I aged them up because they were high school seniors) male.

"..?!" Something went through his mouth, but either way he swallowed it. It tasted like blueberries..It tasted similar...TOO similar. But he drank it anyway.

His uniform started to strain. He blushed deeply, but kept swallowing, and kept swelling.

"Huh. your body is turning violet...Never expected that." Peppermint shrugged. They walked up to herb and tapped on him a bit. "You're feeling alright?" They asked. Herb sort-of nodded.

"Now...How do I-" Peppermint was cut off by a snap. They cocked their head twords Yogurt, who's both Buttons and belt popped off. 

"Hm...Maybe a vacuum..?" 

When everything was said and done, Peppermint looked over to yogurt, who looked like he was about to burst. Peppermint immediately stopped the hose thing, and climbed on top of him, and so did Herb.

"This is why you don't be a bitch to my friends. Bitches get stitches." 

"Wait Peppermint what are you doi--"

Peppermint pulled out a pin from their pocket. 

"You'll see."

Peppermint nearly pricked him with it, but did, repeating this until they finally did it, and Yogurt burst. Blueberry juice spewed everywhere.

"Careful. If you swallow enough you'll bloat up.." Peppermint looked away from the spewed juice.

"God dammit! Not again…!!" Peppermint whined.


	11. WHy the fuck am I proud of some of these this isn't fucking normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f 😫 you 👉 ever 🧱 see 👁 me 👈 fightin 🥊 in ⭕️ the ✴️ forest 🌳 with 🙈 a grizzly 🏕 bear 🐻 help 🩹 the ✨ bear 🐼 cause 👣 that 🗣 bitch 🤬 gon 😱 need 💮 it ‼️

"oh...that's...a rather large pie…" 

What was shown to both yogurt and Lilac was a large pie done by one of their servants. they nodded and walked off. 

as both of the cookies began to devour the rather huge pie. After a while, they both stayed silent for a while. 

"mmph...I think that was *too* much…" yogurt softly muttered as small sloshes could be heard from his middle. 

his bodyguard was about to soothe yogurt's middle but then saw their own hand. 

they immediately pulled away when they saw the blue tint from their hand. 

"Lilac? why y--" yogurt looked up to them, blue as ever. 

"D--" yogurt was about to reach our for them, but when he saw his OWN hand, it was blue. like lilac's.

"W-what?!" yogurt pulled away his hand faster than ever. Why is his hand blue?! or a better question, why are BOTH of them blue??

"Ngh.." he can feel his middle swelling right before him. or them. because what do you know? they were both expanding.

Soon he was too heavy for the "fancy" chair that he owned so they started to creak. while lilac was still standing. while that they can really stand anymore because y'know, their abdomen is literally expanding faster than ever. 

Soon, the chair was beginning to break apart...and..

BANG. 

the chair burst and fell. his middle was still expanding. 

they were both expanding, well, on the floor. 

what was in that pie? as far as they both remember, pie doesn't do this! as they kept expanding with the weird liquid substances, their limbs began to sink into their swelling bodies.

"mmphm?!"  
(translation: the fuck?!)

there was something wrong…

VERY wrong.

How the hell is Lilac more...bigger than him?! they both had the same amount of pie! or did…?

all yogurt can do is muffle stuff because he's a fucking blueberry.   
~~~  
Peppermint was bored as usual, and decided to walk up to the school soda machine. The only sodas there were was one cherry pop and one blueberry pop. They decided to buy both but they're not going to drink it.

Peppermint just found both Vampire and Yogurt sitting down together for some reason.

"Oh hey vampire and...you. I have something for you!" Peppermint smiled.

"Oh..? What is it?" Vamp tilted his head a bit. 

"Here." Peppermint tossed both sodas to the other males. One got cherry, the other got blueberry. Both started to drink it. 

"why'd you get the soda from?" 

"Oh it was from the soda machine. Sad that there were only 2 sodas left in the machine." Peppermint shrugged. 

"Woah what the Hell's going on with both of your skin..?!" They jumped a bit, but weren't surprised.

The spoiled brat let out a shriek. "PEPPERMINT WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU GIVE US?!" 

"Hm...This is a nice color…" Vampire smiled a bit.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'thIs iS a NiCe coLoR'?! PEPPERMINT IS TRYING TO K--Oh…" Yogurt stopped midway to hold his aching middle.

Suddenly, as it wasn't bad enough, both of their midriffs started to expand pretty much at the same time.

"hm."

"nGH?!" He shrieked. His uniform was straining, he seemed to be panicked, but Vampire, not so much.

"H-how are you not panicking..?!" buttons on his uniform were popping violently, and Peppermint quickly ducked from the blows. At least only one hit them this time.

"It kind of feels nice if you get used to it.." Vampire smiled a bit, as his buttons popped as well. Well, this time they got hit with them. I mean, at least they didn't get hit by ALL of them.

"What are we filling up with..?!" Yogurt muttered.

(This one's unfinished lmao but I'm not finishing this fuck that)  
~~~  
It was after school, and Peppermint decided to take a walk around town because they couldn't care less about homework.

They walked around until they found an air pump that was left outside their apartment. "Hm...I guess I can do something with this…" Peppermint placed the pump inside, and ran to the convenient store to buy balloons.  
…  
Peppermint was pumping the balloons with the pump until there was a knock on the door. They opened the door to see none other than Yogurt Cream. 

"What do you want…?" Peppermint sighed.

"Well first Peasant, I was temporarily blue for a whole day because of you, and second...What the hell are you doing?!" 

"Well you dumbfuck, It was your fault for filling herb up with water, and two, I'm just filling up balloons with this pump I found…" 

"Oh?" Yogurt said in a blank expression.

"Just come with me for a second.." Peppermint tugged on yogurt. They both walked to an empty field. 

"Why'd you bring me h--mPH--" Before Yogurt could finish his sentence, something was shoved in his mouth, and something was being pumped in his mouth. 

"...I thought that..Blueberry thing wasn't enough because not only you stained my uniform, TWICE, But you're still a spoiled brat who bitches about everything!" Peppermint yelled while violently pumping. 

Peppermint stopped for a bit and caught their breath. But continued to violently pump anyways. 

"Ow..My arms way too tired to pump…" Peppermint sighed as they dropped the pump and ran somewhere. Yogurt spat out the hose and caught his breath. Ha! the pump barely did anything, but it kind of strained his uniform a bit.

(Mind you took place literally after 'Thicc and Juicy' and 'The Blueberry Bush' So Yogurt still had the after school detentions and didn't bother taking off his uniform because of the after school thing. And also because both Peppermint and Yogurt live almost next to each other because of plot reasons.)

Peppermint came back with a helium tank. 

"Wait wh--" Once again, get shoved with a really metal-tasting top part of the hose, He sighed as they turned the handle and sat down on the grass.

"mmhmm.." He sighed as the usual popped out from straining a *little* too tight. 

Peppermint decided that this wasn't enough pressure, and cranked it up a bit, But accident broke it. 

"Fuck.." They muttered under their breath. 

"MMH?!" 

"Oh uhm...I'll be right back, just don't uh...go away." Peppermint ran off to somewhere to get something.  
…  
Peppermint came back with some string. They threw the handle to the side and tied the string around one of his limbs. They took out the hose thing and smiled. 

"I fucking hate you."

"I hate you too!" They tugged on the string and started to walk away with their new balloon in hand.  
~~~  
"Look what I found!" Peppermint walked up to their friend Herb. What was shown was a small package of gum that was laying on top of their desk. They didn't know how it got there and who left it. 

"hm...Maybe you sh--" Herb began, but *someone* interrupted him. 

"What the hell is that..?" Yogurt pushed Herb out the way and snatched a piece. 

"What the hell are y- Never mind. It's some type of gum." Peppermint shrugged. "I'm not sure what type, you can try though.." Peppermint took a small bite of their bento. 

"Hm..Oh well.." He popped the gum into his mouth. 

Peppermint put down their bento and glanced at him "What does it taste like?"

"...Ew.." 

"Ew what..?" 

"Why does it taste like...Tomato soup..?' Yogurt muttered in disgust a bit.

" I honestly don't know." Peppermint shrugged.

"Oh uhm...It's changed, Roast beef with baked potato, Crispy skinned butter..I mean it isn't bad, but it's weird in gum form...What the hell did you give me, peasant?!" 

"You're still chewing it, so you must like i--" 

"BLUEBERRY PIE AND ICE CREAM! FINALLY SOMETHING GOOD."  
~~~  
doing homework because their friend (Herb) reminded the teacher for the fucking homework. Of course being pissed that they now have homework, but they knew Herb, he's a straight A student. They couldn't blame him.  
…  
Meanwhile on the other side, They heard a soda bottle opening. (Mind you that the apartments have thin walls.) Peppermint looked over to the Mentos that they brought earlier for totally a science experience. 

They picked them up, and went next door, and knocked on the door. They noticed that the door was open, so they opened it like a normal person. When they got inside they immediately stepped back a bit. 

"What the fuck..?!"   
…  
Curiosity *has* killed the cat.

"..Why did you even spend your money on at least 6 2 liter bottles of soda..?!" Peppermint tilted their head. 

"mmph...What DOES IT LOOK LIKE DUMBASS?!" 

"But why thou--" Something popped into their mind. "Wait. Swallow these."

"What the fuck are those?" 

"Mentos."

And so he did, a couple of seconds later, badabang badaboom, his middle was twice as big. Oh yeah his chair broke from the weight. 

"You're totally paying for that."  
~~~


	12. THIS IS THE LAST ONE THANK FUCKING GOD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trump 🍊 👨 literally walked 👠 on stage 🎼 at the briefing 🩲 stated that if churches ⛪️ weren't open 👀 by this weekend, he would override 🐴 🍆 😩 any Governor he had to. He said that it was WRONG 😡 to keep liquor 🍸 stores 🏬 and abortion 💀 👶 clinics 🏥 open, yet force 💪🏿 😩 churches ⛪️ to close 🚪 . Prayer 🙏🏿 is essential. We need 🥵 more not less. Then he walked 👠 off stage 🎼 ... 🤷🏼♂️ How can you hate a man 👨 that is fighting 🥊 so hard 🍆 💦 for you to keep your rights? Is he perfect 👼 ? no. Only Jesus ✝️ was. Is he cocky 🐔 and arrogant? yes.... but wouldn't you be? 🐝 I mean the man 👨 hasn't had a fair 🎡 chance at anything, but he has done 💦 🍆 💪🏿 😩 a lot of good with no one backing 🍑 him. The main thing is “HE CANT BE BOUGHT”. 🤑 I don’t know about you but I’m rollin 🚗 with Trump 🍊 👨 in 2020. Any man 🍊 👨 willing to fight 🥊 for my freedom 🦅 to go to church ⛪️ and worship 🙏🏿 is ok 👌🏿 in my book 📚 . #trump2020 🍊 👨 2020 🤡 Please keep your negative comments to yourself. This is my 👨 page 🧻 and my opinion. If you don’t like 👍🏿 it, just keep scrolling. 📜

Whipped cream?" Yogurt walked up to Whipped Cream.

"Oh?" He turned around to see the spoiled brat. 

"I want to try to do something..!" He said happily, but at the same time in a devilish tone. 

"Oh? what do you mean?" Whipped cream asked, titling his head. 

Yogurt leaned in and lightly kissed Whipped Cream. 

"..?!" Whipped cream jumped a bit, but kissed lightly back. 

Whipped cream suddenly felt straining in his uniform, but thought it was just extra weight. Buttons were popping, and he felt light. 

"mmmhm.." Whipped cream exhaled as he was filled up with what seemed to be air.

Yogurt kept filling Whipped Cream with air until he broke away from him. He smiled a bit.

"Well...I never expected you to be THIS huge..!" He giggled a bit. 

One tap on the shoulder, And he turned around, Suddenly got lightly kissed, and the obvious happened.

He didn't know who was giving it, but he felt his uniform strain as well as a few buttons popping.

"mmpm.."

"..?" Whipped cream gave a blank expression as the person grabbed him by the hand and moved near yogurt. 

(Dw I not trying to avoid the expanding part, I just didn't feel like writing this bit ;/)

"Here...Take my jacket." Dark choco offered their jacket to whipped cream.

"T-thank you..!" Whipped cream blushed heavily. "But what will we do with *him*?" He added, pointing to Yogurt. 

"Oh...well.."

***

"Wow...Just fucking wow.." 

"Thank you..!" Whipped cream said delightfully. 

"..." They didn't say anything but blush.


	13. I'm orphaning this shit.

I climbed 🧗 out of my 💆♂️ head and watched 👁 myself implode 🧠🎊 a thought ☕️ without a 🦗 body🧚 Ought🥺 to be 🌸 the shot💪 to take 🚪 a load 💃 off. My brain 🧠 is poisoned🍼 And I’m🙈 searching 🔭 for the antidote 🧪 But🐦 every 🤩 time⏰ i🧴 find🧚 it 🐖 my🥀 defenses🥊 scream 🗣️oh ✨no❌ you💝 don’t 🌚 wOAh😳

No I am not sane.

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking ✨kill me✨ 🤩🤩


End file.
